


Sousukes Engagement

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Fear of Judgement, First Love, Fluff, Gay Couple Coming Out, Light Angst, M/M, Undercover as a Couple, crying makoto, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke was tired of living a lie, he would no longer allow their fear to destroy what future they could have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousukes Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot while I edit Chapter five of "Hush Little Baby" <3

"I'm sorry I made you come out so late... I wanted to see you... Without Nanase, without Rin... Just you." Sousuke had made an emergency call to Makoto late at night to come to the pier. He sounded out of breath and almost on the verge of tears. Yet, when Makoto ran down and saw that Sousuke was fine, he couldn’t help but be relieved. He wasn’t angry nor did he question the larger males’ actions, only because he knew deep down inside that the only emergency that Sousuke had was to see him one more time. 

"I don't mind, Sousuke… As long as I get to see you… I'm fine... Being alone with you is even better... I'm always willing to come out and see you." With the adrenaline gone all the brunette could do was hope that he’d be held in his boyfriends arms. He needed the comfort, with work and everything else happening in his life, all he needed was what Sousuke needed. More of the unconditional love they had promised each other those late nights.

Teal eyes shinned, both of pure happiness and hidden anxiety, he hesitantly leaned in closer "I want to give you this ..... Since we're still a secret... I want you to wear this, so everybody can know your heart belongs to someone. Even if they don't realize it’s me." Sousuke said, handing and placing a promise ring over Makotos finger.

Makoto studied Sousuke's face, listening to his soothing voice. He smiled, his other hand coming up to rest over his mouth. The teal green eyes Sousuke had fallen in love with began to glisten with the tears of an angel. "I want everyone to know I'm your’s, Sousuke… Thank you… So much..” He chocked back tears, could this really even be real? Is this another one of Makotos dreams? His fantasies? “If I would've known... I would have gotten one for you too..." He looked at the promise ring and bit his bottom lip. "Oh, Sousuke..."

Sousuke smiled, he took out another ring from his pocket. "I made sure to personalize it for you, mine has Orcas... and yours has Whale Sharks." His smile faded into a determined expression. He cupped Makotos face, gazing into the others eyes "We'll tell everybody tomorrow at joint practice. I don't want to sneak around with you anymore, I want to be able to show the world how much I love you, Makoto."

That was it, the tears were falling and his cheeks were getting progressively redder. "Sousuke... How can no one see how much of a sweetheart you are..." He smiled, green eyes gazing into teal ones. "I love you so much... I... I can't wait to tell everyone.. I don't care if they accept it or not. I love you Sousuke.. And I want to be with you and only you."

It was then that Sousuke had lost his self-control, he planted a long, loving open mouth kiss to his angel he so desperately loved. Why had they been hiding this love from their friends for so long? After all the jealousy, the fighting they went through, Sousuke could now sleep peacefully knowing Makoto was his and only his. He could sleep knowing that Makoto would be the person he'd spend the rest of his life with.

Makoto's eyes fluttered shut. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and kissed him back, deeply. He moved closer, his chest pressed to the other's his cheeks, as usual, reddening. Makoto felt his heart thundering in his chest... He was nervous about telling everyone... But he was happy that they were finally going to come out to everyone. Their love would no longer be just quick gazes and out of sight dates. Their love making would no longer be “I’m going to work.” Or “I have some friends to meet up with out of town.” NO, it would no longer be crappy motels and back seats. They would grow together, live together, they would marry one another and be proud of who they were. Whether the community would take them seriously or not.


End file.
